1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to organizational and planning systems, specifically to a wardrobe management system having a log book in a calendar format with specified areas therein for recording garment identification and alpha-numeric information, a plurality of garment marking tags having garment type and numerical information recorded thereon, a plurality of fastening devices for use in removably securing marking tags to garments without permanent damage to the garments, and at least one storage container for housing the marking tags, the fastening devices, and small garment accessories, such as suit pocket handkerchiefs, jewelry, and scarves. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use in organizing men's and women's business wardrobes to ensure no repetition of clothing worn at functions attended by the same groups of people.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is important to some people to avoid wearing the same clothing to sequential related gatherings attended by the same people. Being seen in different clothing when in the presence of those who know you, tends to support an appearance of success. Many individuals are concerned about their appearance and would benefit from a wardrobe organizing system which permitted them to keep track of the garments and garment accessories they have worn on different occasions so that they can appropriately plan the wearing of such garments in the future.
It is known in the field of organizational systems to have systems which organize pharmaceutical labeling, the appearance of gardens, and the scheduling of medications. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,089 to Lockhart (1981) discloses a pharmaceutical record and labeling system. The Lockhart system comprises a backing sheet to which are attached two series of adhesively backed label segments, one series for pharmaceutical information and one series for additional information. As the labels are filled out, the backing sheet retains information transferred from the label segments for a permanent record of information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,253 to Mykrantz (1993) discloses a garden planning kit having a book, two binders, and a plurality of transparent overlays for envisioning the appearance of a garden at different times during the year when the plants are in varying stages of growth.
The inventions in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,100 to Coe (1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,450 to Coleman (1995) disclose systems for scheduling the taking of medications. The Coe system comprises a support, a pad of medicine schedules, and a plurality of medicine display cards. Each medicine display card carries multiple stickers each having a picture of a tablet shape, or other representation for that medication, for transfer to one of the medicine schedules. Each medicine schedule has a place for attachment of medicine stickers and space for instructions for taking the medication. Thus the Coe invention provides a graphic indication of which medications must be taken and instructions therefore. Similarly, the Coleman invention comprises a chart or board with a calendar section having spaces in which to check off medications as they are used, a marking device such as a dry erase marker used to check off the medication usage, a medicine recessed tray in which to centrally organize all medications to be taken by a patient, and markers to attach to the chart or board for additional reminders such as the need for a doctor's visit prior to refilling a prescription. None of these organizational systems would efficiently be applied to the recording of garments worn on specific occasions, the recording of descriptions of each garment worn and its assigned marking tag alpha-numeric information, and the simple planning of future wearing of each garment. It is not known in this field to have a wardrobe management system having a log book in a calendar format with specified areas therein for recording garment identification and alpha-numeric information, a plurality of garment marking tags having garment type and numerical information recorded thereon, a plurality of fastening devices for use in removably securing marking tags to garments without permanent damage to the garments or marking tags, and at least one storage container for housing the marking tags, the fastening devices, and small garment accessories, such as suit pocket handkerchiefs, jewelry, and scarves.